<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trapped with you by plenitude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133107">trapped with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude'>plenitude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, anyways. yeah. enjoy, but this is written before the disbandment, not exactly canon-compliant, so i thought they will promote together eventually...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>byungchan thinks seungwoo doesn't care about him anymore. he's wrong, of course—if he is, seungwoo wouldn't call in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trapped with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>previously written for a to z #happyseungwooday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pipi byungchan menggembung. penuh udara.</p>
<p>dia nggak bosan, walau kelihatannya mungkin begitu. dohyon yang sedang makan subway menoleh, mempertanyakan dengan sorot mata dan pipi menggembung penuh makanan, dan byungchan cuma menggeleng. <em>dia baik-baik aja</em>. apa emangnya yang bisa bikin byungchan nggak baik-baik aja?</p>
<p>victon dan x1 berbagi ruang ganti untuk acara akhir tahun. <em>dia jelas baik-baik saja.</em></p>
<p>tapi.. entah. lama-lama di sini bikin dia... marah? nggak. dia tidak marah. kesal? tidak juga. dia entah bagaimana hanya merasa tidak nyaman di sini, melihat para membernya berkerumun pada satu titik—si bapak yang kini dikatakan oleh netizen mengurus enambelas anak sekaligus. wajahnya berseri-seri. byungchan juga begitu, tapi rasanya lama-lama.. nggak nyaman.</p>
<p>dia kepingin keluar.</p>
<p>“aku mau jajan dulu,” byungchan menepuk bahu dohyon yang sedari tadi duduk nyaman di sofa tepat di sebelahnya. sosok yang itu ada di sofa seberang ruangan, terlihat bahagia dikerubungi lima entitas lain (membernya) bersama wooseok dan seungyoun. kayak keluarga bahagia. perut byungchan jadi nggak enak. “mau titip apa?”</p>
<p>“cola, hyung!”</p>
<p>byungchan mengacungkan jempol. langkahnya agak gontai, tapi dia rasa nggak ada yang perhatian. semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, termasuk dohyon yang berada di sebelahnya tadi.</p>
<p>(ada. selalu ada. byungchan nggak tahu aja.)</p>
<p>sepanjang langkahnya menuju lift, byungchan berpikir. <em>kenapa sih dia merasa begini?</em> rasanya aneh dan byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa. bodoh rasanya kalau byungchan merasa kesal kalau seungwoo dikelilingi member victon—sebelum ini juga biasanya begitu. terus kenapa jadi aneh?</p>
<p>
  <em>karena seungwoo pernah memintanya tetap tinggal? walaupun byungchan sudah berkali-kali jatuh? demi seungwoo?</em>
</p>
<p>rasanya dia ingin menendang sesuatu, tapi lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai bawah keburu datang. byungchan memasuki lift dengan langkah kelewat berat dan helaan napas yang sama beratnya. ditekannya tombol ground dan dia turun. sendirian.</p>
<p>
  <em>masa dia cemburu? nggak mungkin. aneh banget. choi byungchan cemburu? ha!</em>
</p>
<p>byungchan terlalu sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri sampai nggak sadar kalau lift yang dinaikinya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. dan bergoyang (ini yang membuat byungchan sadar kalau ada yang salah). kemudian.. <em>mati.</em></p>
<p>byungchan bengong.</p>
<p>dari semua kesialan, kenapa hari ini dia harus jadi yang <em>sangat, sangat sial</em>???</p>
<p>telunjuknya menekan tombol bantuan. tidak terdengar apa-apa. ia menekan tombol interkom. tidak ada apa-apa juga. rasanya byungchan ingin teriak saja, tapi rasanya malu sekali. kayak anak kecil. alhasil, byungchan duduk menggelosor di lantai lift—layaknya kaum milenial yang sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk merasakan krisis eksistensial dengan beban seberat dunia di pundak. sangat, <em>sangat</em> dewasa.</p>
<p>ponsel ada di kantung celana, tapi byungchan malas. semua terlihat bahagia. kalau dia menelpon, rasanya jadi mengganggu. jadi perusuh. untuk telepon staff saja dia merasa tidak mampu.</p>
<p><em>dan lift tidak punya lubang udara</em>. dia harus menghemat napas kalau tidak mau mati perlahan-lahan.</p>
<p>kakinya dipeluk sendiri, meringkuk sambil meratapi kesialan. <em>kira-kira sampai kapan orang-orang mulai menyadari dirinya nggak ada...</em> liftnya juga bukan lift bening yang bisa dilihat dari luar. mungkin orang-orang tidak akan sadar, ya...</p>
<p>ponselnya berbunyi. byungchan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, melihat siapa yang menelpon. <em>seungwoo.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>hah?</em>
</p>
<p>“halo, hyung.” suaranya seperti tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali.</p>
<p>
  <em>“byungchan? kamu di mana? kata dohyon jajan, kok nggak balik-balik?”</em>
</p>
<p>“di lift.” byungchan berpikir.. bilang tidak? dia tidak mau mengganggu. tapi kalau tidak bilang, dia bisa mati. “liftnya mati.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“hah????”</em>
</p>
<p>“iya, liftnya mati.” <em>jangan bikin aku harus ngomong dua kali, oksigen harganya mahal, hyung.</em></p>
<p>ada suara ramai di seberang. tangannya rasanya pegal untuk memegang ponselnya ke dekat telinga, jadi teleponnya di-loudspeaker. tangannya kembali memeluk lutut. <em>“chan?”</em></p>
<p>“hmm?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“kamu nggak takut?”</em>
</p>
<p>“takut.” dia mengakui. <em>dia takut sekali</em>—lift itu menggantung, kan? pakai katrol? kalau tiba-tiba liftnya jatuh, dia bakal jadi apa? <em>remah rempeyek</em>? “tapi kalau panik nggak bikin selamat.”</p>
<p>jadi dia hanya bisa begini. <em>pasrah.</em></p>
<p><em>“byungchan, kami sudah menghubungi pihak gedung. kamu jangan takut, ya.. ada kami di sini.”</em> bukan sesuatu yang kepingin dia dengar, seungwoo. alangkah menyenangkannya kalau seungwoo berkata <em>ada aku di sini. “ada yang bisa bikin kamu merasa lebih baik?”</em></p>
<p>“hyung.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“iya, chan?”</em>
</p>
<p>“nyanyi. untukku.”</p>
<p>seungwoo mungkin bingung, tapi dia mulai bernyanyi. bukan lagu-lagu x1 atau victon, yang dinyanyikan seungwoo adalah lagu yang biasanya byungchan putar di kamar sebelum dia mulai tidur. byungchan kira seungwoo lupa. seungwoo seakan selalu lupa dengan dirinya. dia sampai mengira dia bukan seseorang yang ada di pikiran seungwoo lagi.</p>
<p>dan suara seungwoo sangat menenangkan. byungchan seperti dininabobokan. matanya jadi berat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“ah, ketemu!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“gimana keadaannya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...tidur. ada-ada aja ya anak jaman sekarang, kejebak di lift malah tidur. idol hidupnya emang seribet itu ya...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“halo!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“heh?? ada telepon?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“apa kalian sudah menemukan byungchan? dia tidur ya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“i-iya...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“kalau begitu aku titip byungchan, pak! tolong bangunkan dia pelan-pelan, ya! teleponnya aku matikan dulu. ini ponselnya dia, omong-omong. tolong dikembalikan, ya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>peep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...apa tadi...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“nggak ngerti...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>